


Stay High

by lyla_green



Series: Stay High [1]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Angst, Female Runner Five, No Spoilers, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyla_green/pseuds/lyla_green
Summary: So I got this idea when listening to this song on tik tok and I just couldn't take it out of my head. An hour later and here we are.Basically, what I think would happen if our beloved Sam Yao died. This is not supposed to be a happy fic, so beware. It has no spoilers, so you can read it no matter where you are in the story.
Relationships: Runner Five/Sam Yao
Series: Stay High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845982
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Stay High

"Runner 5? Runner 5!"

It's all in a blurry haze. The sounds are all mixed up and the only thing she's aware of is the nagging headache and nausea that are slowly taking over her.

"This is unacceptable! Open your damn eyes Five!"

Finally, she does as she's told and opens her eyes, wincing at the sudden burst of light coming through. In front of her is none other than Janine, hands on her hips and a cross look on her face. The world is spinning and her head feels like it's about to explode from the pressure.

Runner Five slowly gets up from the floor, groaning. She stopped trying to recall previous events. She can remember bits and pieces. Laughter, crying, shouting. It's all mixed up and it doesn't matter anyway. All that matters is numbing the pain. 

_Staying in my play pretend  
Where the fun ain't got no end_

"Do I really must ban alcohol from the whole Abel just to get you to stop?" says Janine. As she's looking down at Runner Five, she can't help but feel a twinge of worry. Her short, black hair is in a tangled mess. She is three shades paler than usual and her dark eye circles are more visible than ever.

The runner suddenly doubles over as another wave of nausea hits her and almost throws up on the floor.

"Come on, let's get you to Dr. Myers."

Janine offers her a hand, which she reluctantly takes and gets up shakily. Supporting her weight, Janine takes her to the medical tent, where Maxine is tending to Sara's ankle, who is loudly protesting.

"I'm fine! There's no need for all of this nonsense, one more day and I'll be as good as new!"

"I won't hear another complaint from you. One more week."

"Maxine -" Runner 8 starts menacingly but stops at the sight of her partner slumped against Janine, who has just entered the tent.

"Oh, God. Again?" she asks, her eyes softening. 

"Yes," says Janine while depositing the half-awake runner on a plastic chair. "What in the damn hell is making her act like this? She was such an organized and responsible person..."

Sara and Maxine exchange a knowing look. 

"Well..." begins Maxine, "maybe you should pay a little more attention to..you know, feelings." 

"That is something I do not have the time for, Dr. Myers. She will have to pick herself up, or I will have to take away her designation as an Abel Township Runner." 

Sara straightens up at the last remark, fire entering her eyes. 

"You won't-" 

"I will if she doesn't fix her behavior. She has not been on a single run in a week because of it." 

She then leaves the medical tent, not giving time for anyone to respond. 

_Can't go home alone again..  
Need someone to numb the pain._

Later in the night, Janine is tending to a wrecked part of her garden. She grumbles angrily as she picks up the remains of what would've been a perfectly ripe tomato. When she finds out who did this-

She stops short when a sound reaches her ears. Wary footsteps are heard in the dark. 

She straightens and follows the noise, wondering who would break curfew and why. 

The dark figure makes its way to the graveyard, where it stops next to a gravestone near the wall. With a mild shock, Janine realizes it's Runner Five. 

The runner lets the tears that she has been holding in the entire day stream down her face, as her shoulders are shaking with silent sobs while looking at Sam's gravestone through her blurry vision. 

_You're gone and I gotta stay  
High, all the time  
To keep you off my mind_

Sam Yao. All that's left is a piece of stone. There isn't a body. There never is. 

_Spending my days locked in a haze,  
Trying to forget you babe  
I fall back down._

Runner Five slumps on the ground, the pebbles digging in her palms as she cries, louder now. She knows she is going to lose her designation as a runner because she can't, she can't pick herself up. She disappointed him and continues to do so every day, with every stolen bottle of alcohol drank. 

"It should've been me," she says through sobs. "If someone had to die, it should've been me" 

_Gotta stay high all my life  
To forget I'm missing you_

"Not you," she whispers. "Not you..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I absolutely love Sam but I'm also a sucker for angst so  
> Also, I know this is not the best writing, but I know that if I wait for longer I'll get all perfectionist and end up not posting it.


End file.
